Ylisse Commandos
by Smam30
Summary: Delta squad. The best of the best. Bred from birth to be the perfect soldiers, these clones are the elite of the Commando class. However, they are still clones, still expendable. When a mission goes wrong these soldiers are flung into an unknown world where magic and steel are the weapons. Together with the Shepherds these clones will fight against tyranny and a coming doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

Ylisse Commandos

 **A/N: YO readers, here is the new story I promised and boy, was this chapter a dozy. Not only is it a big'un I had to watch many playthroughs of both of these game to make sure I got their characters correct. Though I am no means a die hard fan for either of these franchises, though I still love them, I will try my damnedest to try and keep everything and everyone as natural as possible. Also the next chapter will not be _nearly_ this long. At least I hope so. So without any further delay,i bring you my latest creation, may it bring a smile to your face. Remember to leave a review, as those are cookies for the soul. **

The Republic. A unity of thousands of systems in the galaxy all wanting peace between each other and trade routes to help each planet prosper. For thousands of years the Republic has stood as a beacon of hope and light. However, the peace could not last forever. Soon a new faction formed under the name of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or CIS, a collection of over 1,500 systems. These systems wanted to exploit the good people of the Galaxy with their outrageous trade agreements and immoral practices of slave trade and drug sale. The boiling point however was the Invasion of Naboo. All out war was inevitable. However the CIS, with their massive wealth, created a near limitless supply of battle droids to do the fighting. Even the Jedi, an ancient order of powerful warriors and guardians of peace to the Galaxy, were struggling to stand up to the might of the CIS. Soon the Republic answered a very important question. How do you stop an army with limitless troops? Simple.

Make your own.

Thus the Clone initiative was born. To take the DNA of one of the Galaxy's greatest bounty hunters, Jango Fett, and create clones of him to fight the onslaught of droids. These soldiers were bred to be tough, honest, brave, smart, and ,most important, a good shot, the perfect soldier. However, some were more perfect than others.

This is where the Commandos of Delta squad come in. The elite soldiers, the cream of the crop, the best of the best.

Their leader, Delta 38, or Boss, is the backbone of the squad, a jack of all trades he is a very serious and dedicated clone who would sacrifice his life at any given moment if it means the safety of his brothers. He rarely talks, only giving short orders to his squad mates.

The second in command is Delta 40, or Fixer. He is a very by-the-books and no nonsense soldier. He hardly refers to his brothers by their nicknames, just by their numbers. The brain of the squad, he is a tech expert and can hack nearly any terminal and door in the way. Though he may not say it out loud, he rather enjoys the banter between his brothers and would do anything for them.

Delta 62, or Scorch, is the soul of the Deltas. He is the demolition expert and loves just about anything that goes boom. He is a very light hearted soldier who is always one to come up with one liners in the heat of battle or point out the very obvious in certain situations. He often wonders why he is the one with the sense of humor, but then decides to not think to much about it and just say it's because he's awesome.

Last but not least is the heart of Delta squad Delta 07, or Sev. He is a very serious soldier and fights in this war not only cause he has too, he also takes immense pleasure in it. The perfect shot, the just-barely-made-its, the near misses to his head that would've ended his life, all of it. He loves it. He also has a very dark sense of humor and will most likely creep out anyone who doesn't get it.

These clones got their First taste of action on the planet of Geonosis, then they got hooked. From then on they were sent in to do suicide missions that even Jedi would think twice about, but not these men. From assassinating CIS leaders and officers, to reclaiming an Acclimator class starship from Trandoshians and CIS all by themselves. They were near unstoppable. Then the war made its way to the Wookie home-world of Kashyyk. At first everything went as usual, defying all odds in the face of adversity. Then, everything went wrong. While trying to get to AA guns to shoot down an enemy starship Delta squad split up and finished the job. However Delta 07 was surrounded by enemy forces and pronounced MIA. The deltas immediately wanted to save their brother from the grip of their foe, however they themselves barely made it out and had new orders to follow. That moment was four months ago and Delta squad has been put on autopilot. Doing their jobs, but always remembering the loss of their brother, even 62 lost his humor and became bitter and angry towards the droids. More so than usual at least. However as the Deltas reach the planet of their next assignment, the spirit of the Deltas could not have been lower.

"Deltas, your new mission may be your most important one yet" Adviser says to our three heroes.

"What do you mean Adviser" Boss asks him.

"I mean, that you are to destroy a new prototype weapon the Separatists have built that we believe would turn the tide of the war in their favor" Adviser reports.

"So the usual then" Scorch remarks.

"Well it's what we do best" Fixer tells him.

"There's something else you should know Deltas" Adviser says.

"What is it" The leader asks.

"According to our sources, the Separatists have used the newly discovered world of Hoth as their main research base as the planet is stuck in a perpetual winter so the snow has added a perfect camouflage for the Droids to work in secret, as they don't give off any heat signatures for our scanners to detect" The eye in the sky reports.

"Am I to understand that we are going in blind, Adviser"

"Negative Delta-lead, That's what I wanted to talk to you about, the droids slipped up and we detected what looks to be organic life in this area" The hologram of Adviser then gets replaced with a hologram of the planet Hoth but there is a small red circle that appears in the southwestern hemisphere then that gets zoomed in and the Deltas can see that indeed, there is organic life giving heat signatures.

"Who are they? Separatist executives?" Fixer asks aloud.

"Negative, the heat outlines don't match any leaders in our databases, no we believe that they are POW's that are brought there...to be live targets" Adviser says disgusted.

"They're test dummies?! Then we have to save them" Scorch says immediately.

"That is indeed your secondary objective, to find all surviving prisoners and help them escape"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's move deltas" Delta-lead commands and they rush to the nearest LAAT gunship to take off to the surface.

"Good luck Deltas, may the force be with you" Adviser says and disconnects.

* * *

"We're approaching the surface, ETA five minutes" the pilot of the dropship informed the Commandos in the back.

"Keep her steady pilot, we don't want them to know we're here" Boss orders.

"Aye sir"

Satisfied, Boss went over some last minute checks on his equipment to make sure everything is working perfectly.

"Hey, guys, those are POWs right" Scorch asked hesitantly.

"That's what the intel says" Fixer replies.

"Then...then do you think Sev is there" at this both of the other Deltas stop what they're doing and look at Scorch.

"Say again" Boss replies.

"Well I keep wondering if Sev is down there about to get tested on by some soulless droids"

After a moment of silence Fixer speaks up,"Even if, and that's a giant if, he is down there, it doesn't change anything, our mission is still the same"

Scorch quickly looks over to Fixer, "what do you mean it changes nothing, it changes everything. We have to get our brother back."

"No, we _have_ to destroy the weapon."

"And if that means leaving Sev behind."

"He would understand, all of them would. They would do the same to us"

"How could you say that?! He's our brother"

"Brother or not we're all expendable, we have that ingrained into our brains from the day we're born to the day we die"

"Well-"

"ENOUGH" Boss shouts and silences his arguing brothers, "both of you have said your piece, now let me share mine. Yes, we have to destroy the weapon, but we are not leaving a man behind. That's not how we do things. The minute we start doing that is the minute we become no better than the droids we're fighting. However, the fact of the matter is that we _don't_ know that 07 is down there and arguing over hypotheticals is pointless. So, unless it's an emergency, I want silence for the remainder of the ride"

"Aye sir" Both of them say at the same time and look away from each other. Boss then sighs at the immature actions his soldiers are doing. Suddenly an alarm blares and red lights flash all over the inside. Boss puts a finger to his wrist to activate the short range radio.

"Pilot, what's wrong" Boss demands

"They had Anti Aircraft guns hidden in the snow. They're trying to hit us but I'm doing all I can to make sure we make it"

"Does this count as an emergency" Scorch asks sarcastically.

"Stow it, 62, pilot do you have visual on the base" Boss asks quickly.

"N-negative sir. W-wait, belay that Sir, I have visual"

"How can you tell"

"Because they just sent fighters to take us out, I repeat bogies incoming"

"Roger, Deltas get to the mounted guns, there's about to be a dog fight"

"I advise against that delta-lead. There's too many of them. I'll bring the ship lower so you can jump" the pilot says and the Deltas immediately feel the ship start to plunge toward the surface.

"What about you" Scorched asked concerned.

"Hopefully the snow will cover your fall, I'll distract them the best I can"

"That's suicide" Scorch yells back.

"It's my duty as a pilot of the Republic to make sure your team makes it to the surface" he replies evenly.

"But-" a hand on the shoulder by Fixer stops Scorch and the demo-man of the group hung his head in resignation.

Fixer then talked to his wrist, "you're doing a brave thing"

"As are you. Opening side doors, on my signal you need to jump"

"Roger that" Fixer said then the doors opened letting in the subzero temperatures immediately. Even with the environmental protection the armor of the Deltas give them, even they couldn't help but shiver at the cold. After a few seconds they could see the surface of the planet closing in.

"3...2...1...JUMP" the pilot commanded and the three commandos jumped without a hint of hesitation. The crunch of snow signified the success of the plan. 38 quickly got up and went to the coms.

"Pilot, we're clear, get out of here" however after he said that an enemy fighter blasted the left wing of the gunship.

"GAH, negative on that Sir, I've taken too much damage, but I said I'll distract them and that's just what I'll do" he shouted and the small guns on the front of the ship started unleashing green hell on the fighters taking two out within ten seconds. However, true to his word, there were simply too many and the last thing the pilot said was a proud "FOR THE REPUBLIC" before he kamakazied into an enemy fighter. Soon the fighters scanned the area to see if the LAAT dropped anything, but thanks to the clone's active camouflage, the droids didn't detect anything and flew back to base.

"Deactivate stealth" Boss commands and the three clones are now looking towards the wreckage of the lost ship, "Looks like we'll have to find another way off this rock, but for now let's get to that base." He then starts running in the direction of said base with 40 close behind. 62 stares at the flaming wreckage for a few seconds longer before giving a salute then sprinting to catch up with his brothers.

Outside the weapons testing facility, there stood 2 B1 battle droids with both of their weapons in their hands, albeit nonchalantly.

One turns to the other,"what was with the fighters" it asks.

"Maybe they found something" the other replies.

"Out here? Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing but ice and snow"

"Well then what were those explosions smart guy"

"That would be us" a new voice says suddenly and three clone troopers appear out of nowhere, and before the droids could even compute they had the retractable vibro-blades in their necks letting sparks fly everywhere. The clones then drop the scrapped droids and 38 points to the console besides the door.

"Get that door open 40" he orders and is met with an affirmative. After about half a minute the doors slide open and the three rush inside searching the room for any hostiles. The room looks like a decontamination room with a elevator in the back. All kinds of clone trooper armor can bee seen strewn about, every kind was here from shiny armor that looked brand new, to more battle scarred ones. Some with paint from units even the deltas respect, like the 212th engineering company, there is even two pieces of armor with the color scheme of the 501st battalion.

"Room clear sir" Fixer reports and the deltas lower their rifles.

"Look at all the armor, there has to be dozens of them at-" he stopped short when he spotted a helmet. A very familiar helmet. A helmet that has a paint job of blood red paint smeared across like a hand, "S-sir...that c-can't be what I-I think it is. Can't it" Scorch barely asks as he is at a loss for words. Boss slowly walks up to the helmet and inspects it closely. He then looks around the room and spots the body armor that has a similar paint scheme. There's only one true way to make sure, he goes to the armor and looks in the back inside and there it was, the blue paint of RC-1207. Sev's number. Boss calmly gets up and turns to his brothers.

"It is"

"Holy shit" said a very surprised Fixer.

"Yeah shit, I mean I was _RIGHT._ Hahaha," Scorch says joyfully and starts to laugh, only to stop immediately once he realized something, "oh shit, I was right" he says lowly.

"Well deltas, this just got a lot more personal," Boss quips then he points to the armor, "Scorch, gather up his things," he then points to the terminal next to the elevator," Fixer, hack that terminal to see if that lift leads to a brig of some sort" Fixer responded with an affirmative while 62 hesitated.

"Wait, I'm lugging around Sev's stuff" he asks.

"'Might as well have an armored Commando than a armored shiny" Boss replies.

"Well...yeah, I guess" Scorch agrees and puts Sev's helmet in the body armor then holds it behind his back, making him down one arm, but he just pulled out his blaster pistol and checked to see if it's in working order. Nodding his head he put it back in his holster and they both went to get an update from 40.

"Progress 40" Boss asks him.

"Well, I found out where the detention level is, I'm just making sure nobody can stop the elevator while we're in it...and...done" He said then placed an small E.M.P device on it.

"That'll make sure no droids know where we're going" He said and called the elevator.

"Good work delta" Boss said and pat him on the back. The elevator arrived and the deltas went into it and they say that there was at least 20 floors to the whole facility, and Fixer pressed the one that would lead to the detention level.

After about 30 seconds the elevator doors open and the first thing they see is a squad of very surprised B1 battle droids. The commandos took care of half of them before the droids could even fire a shot, but even when they did they missed or the deflector shields of the deltas made any hit harmless.

After that squad was done they saw a command center of some sort being operated by more B1s and they saw three super battle droids down the hall. After a few headshots by Boss to the B1s the clones quickly took cover behind the command center as the super battle droids rained fire from down the hall as they moved forward to deal with the intruders. The clones couldn't get a clear shot as the constant barrage of heavy lasers barely went over their heads. After emptying his clip blind firing, Boss looked around the room to see if there's a better place to take cover and give them more sight of the enemy. There's an indent in the wall to the right that holds some terminals that one clone could use as a grenadier placement. Then this counter could be good as a sniping position when the droids are disoriented by the blasts.

"Scorch, drop the gear and get to that cover to the right and ready some grenades, we'll cover you"

"Aye sir, going through laser storm" he remarked and as soon as Boss load a new clip into his rifle Scorch got up and sprinted to the right, and the SBDs would have shot at him if not for the two other clones that also got out of cover to lay down suppressing fire that made the SBDs slow down and aim at them, though the shots didn't hit close to home. Scorch quickly hopped the center and got behind the wall and quickly arms some thermal detonators in both his hands.

"Fixer, sniper mode, now" Boss ordered as he quickly added his own sniper attachments to his gun. After five seconds both commandos were in hunter mode, "rain hell Scorch" 38 yelled over the gunfire.

Scorch primed the two grenades in his hands and laughed quietly, "this is my favorite part" he said then chucked the grenades down the hallway until they rolled in the middle of the three droids. A large explosion soon rocked the floor as the grenades did their job.

"Now" Boss yelled and he and Fixer quickly got out of cover to see that one of the droids is scattered all over the hallway, one was crawling on its hands and the last was still standing but it's circuitry was out for the world to see and it was sparking everywhere.

Two shots, both to the red eyes of the droids, put them down for good. The deltas stayed where they were to see if any reinforcements would come from anywhere. After a few tense moments they lowered their weapons and got fully out of cover.

Boss turned to the hacker, "Fixer, get the cell doors open"

"All of them" Fixer asked.

"Well, if they're here, they aren't friends to the clankers" Scorch reasons. Fixer shrugged then went over to the main terminal of the command center and after a few moments all the doors down the hallway opened up all at once. Soon the hallway was filled with voices asking "what's happening", "what's going on", "is it over", and "did they send someone to rescue us". It would be a strange sight to anyone else, having the same face fill the hallway with only hair and scars to differentiate. They all looked like they've been put through hell, some were even being supported by his brothers. They looked to the command center and were extremely surprised to see that it was only three clone troopers that were their saviors.

"Well I'll be a Gungan's uncle" one voice came clearly out of the mass of clones and the Deltas' breath hitched as they immediately recognized the voice. Soon the owner of the voice came to the forefront and if the deltas had their helmets off the prisoner clones would have seen tears stream down their saviors' eyes, for the owner of the voice belonged to a clone with the same tan skin, square jaw, and brown eyes as his brethren, however he had a shaved head that was bald on the sides,but sported a short Mohawk. However, the most eye catching thing about him was the scar over his left eye that went from his forehead down to the bottom of his jaw. One he got when the deltas got ambushed by a few commando droids armed with vibro-blades. They got him good, but he got them great. The clone then saluted the commandos "RC-1207 reporting for duty"

38 slowly raises his arm into his own brisk salute, "RC-1138 accepts you RC-1207," he then lowers his arm, "it's...good to see you again Sev"

"It's good to be seen, and Scorch I swear, if you hug me I'll make sure nobody will say 'good to see you' and mean it with what I'll do to your face"

"Ooh you know me so well ya big grump" Scorch says happily.

"And Fixer, still putting hands on computers rather than women" He asks sarcastically to the egghead.

"I see the droids haven't sewn your mouth shut, shame" he retorts.

"We brought you a present" Scorch says and lifts the commando's armor then tosses the contents to the hunter's feet. The clone's face lights up like a new building on Coruscant. Then he bends over and starts putting on the armor. As he does another clone steps up and salutes, "DX-52130, 501st battalion, they just call me Lucky, ironic considering where I am"

38 salutes him back, "Nice to meet you Lucky , apologies for the theatrics"

"Completely understandable sir. However, I would like to ask a few questions"

"Go ahead soldier"

"Okay, well for starters, who are you"

"I'll skip the numbers and get to names. Scorch, Fixer, Sev, and Boss" he says as he points to each respective clone, "we're the commandos of delta squad"

"Delta squad?! _The_ deltasquad?! What are you doing here" he asks surprised that such a legendary team is here, and that one of its members was with them all this time.

"We're here to destroy an experimental weapon the separatists have developed that could be very bad news for the republic" Boss explains, no need to be secretive about their orders, at the mention of this all of the clones' faces, even Sev's, darken and they look at the ground, "what's wrong"

"We know of this weapon, we know it very well. We've seen many of our brothers leave and never come back. Though I'm afraid none of us have seen it" Lucky explains.

Boss nods and turns to his hacker, "Go to the terminal and see if you can find out what and where the weapon is, everyone else, if you're able, pick up the blasters from the droids and head up to the top floor, there you'll find your armor, leave any wounded here. After you're equipped, rendezvous here then we'll plan our next move"

"Aye aye, sir" All the non deltas shouted then went over to scavenge the guns, which Lucky tossed one over to Sev, whom Caught it without looking. Then, after a few trips, all the normals were gone which left the commandos. Though nothing was said between them, all of them felt like they were whole once again.

"Update 40" 38 asks.

"Well, 38, I haven't found out exactly where it is but I know what it is. It's some sort of...of singularity gun."

"Singularity" The rest asked.

"Yes, apparently it runs on dark matter"

"Dark matter?! How the hell did the seps get their hands on that" the resident explosives expert says.

"Lots of money will get you lots of things" Sev said.

"Indeed, enough to get this dark matter, put it in a machine made out of Mandalorian metal, put enough voltage in it to light up half of Coruscant and focus the following discharge through SIX lightsaber crystals into a beam that fires a singularly that lasts for two minutes before it collapses in on itself. I'd be impressed if these bastards didn't use our brothers in tests to see the killing potential of it"

"Wait, are you saying that the soldiers who were dragged out were then...torn about by an artificial black hole" Sev growled.

"That's what I'm saying" Fixer said evenly.

"Bastards" Scorch growled lowly.

"And it says that this weapon was commissioned and designed by...damn, General Grievous. Who is currently...here" he finished gravely. A moment of silence filled the room after they heard that.

Then Boss sighed, "Well, that explains why there hasn't been any sight of him in the last few months." Then suddenly armed and armored clones came running out of the elevator then one clone that wore armor that has its shoulders painted blue and a blue star was seen on the left of the helmet.

"All units armed and dangerous, sir" Said the clone with a salute.

"Well Lucky, soldiers, you're freedom just got a lot more expensive"

"W-what" He asks. Then Scorch fills them in on what they just discovered, needless to say everybody was less than thrilled with the aspect of fighting the leader of the droid army, "Well...shit sir"

"Well put" Scorch laughed, a gesture everybody else couldn't do. Then Boss walked to the middle of all his brethren and took a look around. Put his hands on his hips and started talking from the heart.

"Yes, this task is difficult. We're behind enemy lines, out manned by a 10-1 ratio, out gunned by even more, and this is it. No reinforcements, no vehicles, no way out, and no Jedi. Yes, this will be difficult, some may even say impossible, but this, this is what we clones were _made_ for. To do what no normal soldiers can do, to fight the battles no one else should, to do the impossible. Now, I for one am going to find this weapon and destroy it before it can be used on _any_ innocent lives. Now, who's with me"

"I AM SIR" they all shouted to the heavens.

"BWAHAHAHA!" A voice suddenly surrounded the freedom fighters with a booming laugh...followed by a hacking cough.

"Grievous" Boss growled. Suddenly, over the command center, a red hologram of the droid general appears and he leers at the contingent of clones.

"It seems my reputation precedes me. But of course you would know of me. I am, after all, the reason so many of your weak brothers have perished"

"You bastard" Lucky yelled.

"Silence, soldier" Boss barked.

"Hahaha *cough* *cough* weak words from a weak species. Not even species, lab experiment that come from test tubes. Haha, and here I was, actually concerned that maybe my plans might be foiled. Imagine my relief when I find that it is nothing but grunt clones, trying to start a riot" he says then looks towards Boss, he stares at him for few moments before continuing, "You're armor. I recall seeing armor like that on Kashyyk"

"Glad to know I garner recollection" Boss says sarcastically.

"Hardly, I remember you only because I remember the feeling of generosity I had when I didn't smear my ship with your blood"

"Hindsight is 20/20"

"Haha" he said sarcastically, "I will kill you last"

"You'll die trying" Sev said.

"Insects shouldn't speak, and I have wasted enough time talking to this swarm! I will see your corpses later" Grievous said cockily.

"You first" Boss replies then the hologram disappeared, then Boss turned to Fixer, "I expect you tracked his call" to which Fixer nodded.

"Of course" He said proudly.

"Is he with the weapon" 38 asked.

"Of course" Fixer said a little less proudly.

Boss sighed, "Right...where's the hanger those bogies came from" he asks to which the hacker looked back at the terminal.

"Floor...15, why"

"We need a way off this rock once we blow up the weapon" Boss explained.

"I can lead a team to secure transport, sir" Lucky said as he stepped forward.

"I'm counting on you"

"I won't let you down"

"I'll hold you to that. Alright men, I want most of you to go with Lucky, those that come with us, saddle up for a hell of a ride"

"Aye sir" they all exclaimed.

"Come on then lads, do you want to live forever" Lucky asks rhetorically then most of the grunts leave via elevator, leaving only four regulars. One had yellow stripes on his shoulders, signifying that he used to be apart of general Kenobi's personal battalion. One had all black and yellow, Signifying General Plo Kun's regiment. Another were two of the same kind, ARC troopers both had green camouflage, however one of them has crosshairs on the side of his helmet, as if daring any droid to take a shot at him.

"Alright men, I need a roll call" Boss orders.

The yellow one steps up and salutes, "Sir, Double Tap, reporting for duty"

The black and yellow, "Sir, Onyx, reporting for duty"

The camouflaged one stepped up, "Scratch, reporting for duty"

The crosshair one, "Bullseye, reporting for duty"

Boss salutes back at all of them, "nice to meet you troopers. Let's get to work" then readies his weapon and heads to call the elevator.

"So, we're going to destroy a secret super weapon that's most likely guarded by General Grievous himself"

Scorch nods, "Yup"

Onyx shakes his head, "We're screwed aren't we"

Sev then chuckles darkly, "Wouldn't have it any other way"

The elevator then opens, Boss then turns to the others, "No matter what happens, that weapon must be neutralized. Even if it mean letting Grievous go"

"Aye, sir" they all chorus.

"Good, let's move" he ordered.

They all fall into the elevator, press the right button that makes the elevator go down. They wait for the door to open on the right- suddenly the elevator holts to a complete stop, causing the troopers inside to stumble about-floor.

"Did you really think I would let you reach the weapon that easily" Grievous' voice says over the elevator intercom.

Boss presses the reply weapon, "Honestly I thought you were too stupid to find the emergency brakes"

"And here I thought clones were too inept to find the reply button"

"We aim to please" Scorch says from the back.

"Then please...DIE" Grievous yells.

Suddenly they heard thumps from the ceiling, Six in total. The clones immediately get their rifles and wait for confirmation that there are-

Red lasers rip through the ceiling, surprisingly missing most of the clones, or glancing off the reflector shields of the deltas- Hostiles!

The clones return fire and hope that they hit something.

Fixer, seeing that this is a stalemate and the elevator couldn't take much more damage, fired in a circle that cause a chunk of the ceiling to fall, making the droids on top easier to see, and unfortunately vice versa. The skirmish would be won by the soldiers with the faster reflexes. And a Commando's reflexes are hard to beat.

A burst of laser and the first droid goes down. Another one, and another one goes down, until there is nothing but scrap metal on the roof.

The clones keep their weapons raised, in case more comes down. After a few seconds they lower their weapons and Scorch goes up to the floor buttons and pushes one. Not surprisingly the elevator doesn't even budge.

He shrugs, "Worth a shot" he says to the others.

Onyx looks around, "What now sir"

Boss looks at the hole Fixer made during the skirmish and to the floor, an idea forming in his head, "Now" he says as he gets his rifle aimed to the floor, "we improvise" he said and unloaded his clip into the floor, making a semi-perfect circle in the floor, causing the circle to give out and plummet into the dark abyss.

"Oh, I get it. We're gonna rappel down, right" Double Tap says and gets his rappel ready.

Boss nods, "That's the idea" he said as he got his own ready. Soon the whole team had their rappels ready and they were making their way down shortly after. It was difficult to see with the low light, but thanks to the Deltas' night vision helmets, they easily lead the way.

After about 3 minutes Fixer raised a fist as a symbol for the rest to stop. He then pointed to the door in front of him.

"This floor" he said and started to swing his rope toward it, he landed on the small lip of the door and got a small fission cutter from his belt. He then cut a small hole in the door, just big enough to see through he door, and pushed it in. He looked through and immediately swung to the side as lasers tore through the door, "HOSTILES" he yells to the others.

The clones swing to the side or start climbing back up. However, Onyx was not so lucky as a stray bolt struck his wire and he plummeted to the dark abyss with a startled yell.

"Noooo" Scorch yelled and reached out to his falling silhouette in a futile attempt to stop his decent.

Scratch saw this and growled, "Bastards" he screamed and unloaded into the elevator door, then swung toward he door, blasting away into the unseen enemy. He then used the momentum of the swing to kick the weakened elevator door down, exposing the droids on the other side, which turned out to be about 20 commando droids, though this does not deter the irate clone as he unloads his gun into the group of hostiles, causing many casualties as he wipes out half of them, with the help of the clones on the outside they soon cleared the way for the others to join Scratch on the floor. They kept on high alert as they walked further in. They came to a large door about ten feet tall by five feet wide. Boss motioned for Fixer to go to the terminal next to the door, which he complied. However, as soon as Fixer's fingers touched the keyboard the door slowly opened and revealed what was hiding behind it, which was a gigantic room about with only white walls that shine with pale light.

"Hey, new record Fixer" Scorch joked.

Fixer shook his head and got his gun out, "That wasn't me".

Soon they were in the middle of the room looking around and spotting nothing. No Droids, no Grievous, and no weapon.

"I'm seeing a whole lot of nothing" Bullseye says. Suddenly some of the walls near the top open up and a balcony protrudes, revealing Grievous and four magnaguards, two on each side.

Grievous looked down at the clones below him and chuckled to himself then he starts a slow clap.

"Well done, well done indeed. Unfortunately, this place shall become your GRAVE! Surround them" he orders to the guard on his right. Said guard then pushes a few buttons and the ceiling opened up and three pods fell near the clones, making a triangle around them. Soon the sides opened and B1 battle droids started pouring out like a river of metal. The clones had to start diving all around to avoid getting hit.

"There's no cover" Double tap shouts as he fires back. Boss immediately noticed this and, after emptying his clip into the droids, he turns to Scorch.

"Makes some cover" he orders.

Scorch laughs, "Oh, is that all" he says as he gets one of his thermal detonators into his hand, "You got it" he says before he chucks it into one of the pods on one side of one of the pods. Not a second later an explosion rocks the room and the clones sprint to the newly cleared space. Soon the clones were ducking behind the pods and they were blindly firing into the group of the Battle droids. Boss then primed a Detonator and then threw it into an opening in one of the pods, blowing it to smithereens. Two down, one to go.

"Fixer, fire up a detonator charge" Boss orders over the firing lasers.

"Aye, Sir" Fixer says and reaches into a holster on his leg, pulls out a small charge, presses a button and the charge grows twice as large, "Charge is ready"

Boss nods, "I need a runner" He yells.

"I'll go sir" Double Tap says as he takes the Charge away from Fixer and sprints through the barrage of lasers to the last remaining pod, the rest of the clones providing suppressive fire. Double Tap made it and within seconds stuck the charge onto the side and took the small remote detonator from the side of it. However, as soon as he turned to rejoin the others a blaster bolt from above struck him in the heart.

"TAP" Sev yells and looks toward the origin of the laser and there, holding a smoking pistol, was a cackling Grievous.

"You son of a Bantha shit" Scorch yells at the general. However, Double tap looked toward his hand and smiled as blood spilled from his wound.

"Eat shit, clankers" He says softly as he pushed the button causing a greater explosion than the others, clearing the room of B1 droids. The other clones remain safe behind the cover. Once the explosion ended the Clones came out of cover and looked around to see if there are any stragglers.

"Clear" the clones chorus. However soon the sound of four pairs of feet hitting the ground catch all of their attention. The clones turn to see the four Magnaguards with their staffs on and ready to kill. The Guards then run at the clones.

"Scatter" Boss orders and the clones run in different directions the Guards following suit.

Boss stops and turns around to face his opponent. Magnaguards are tough sons of bitches. One could easily dispatch a squad of regular clones with its electrostaff. However, Boss is hardly an ordinary clone. He holsters his rifle onto his lower back and draws his pistol and holds it into the right hand and pulls his retractable knife from his wrist and holds it in left.

The Magnaguard tilts it's head in confusion, wondering why this meat bag has forgone its strongest weapon. No matter, it shall die more easily.

The droid then ran toward him and swung his staff sideways, but Boss ducked underneath the swing and rolled behind him and shot at its back. However the armor withstood the attack and the droid swung behind him, but Boss dodged again and plunged his knife into the knee of the droid. Oil spilled to the floor and the Guard fell to one knee. Surprised at the skill of this meat bag the droid swung his staff in a full circle around itself hoping to hit something, anything. Boss smirked at the wild move the droid made and ducked. He then rolled and fired his gun into the joints of its shoulders, leaving it defenseless with its limp arms.

Boss stands up and put the barrel of the gun right in front of its face.

"Better luck next time" he said and fired. The oil and wires flinging from the hole in its head.

Sev had a little more fun with his kill, firing at non vital points and savoring the feeling of being able to do this once again. Once the droid was whining on the floor, useless, then sev unloaded into the skull of the enemy. Sev looks at the smoking barrel of his gun, "Maybe I went just a little overboard" he whispered then looked at the corpse of the droid, "Nah".

Scorch and Fixer took on one together, and to say it was a victory would be an understatement. Fixer, a lover of using close rang weapons, shredded the Droids arms with his vibroknife, leaving it wide open for Scorch to unleash laser hell on it and soon the thing was hole riddled scrap.

However, not all the groups were successful. At first the ARC troops held their ground against their enemy, firing their rifles at opportune moments. But the droid deflected all shots that would have been fatal and only took grazing shots. Suddenly it charged forward, dodging all blaster shots, and stabbed bullseye in the sternum causing indescribable pain as said trooper yelled in pain.

"Damn it" Scratch screamed as he unloaded his pistol into the back of the guard, causing it to wail as its systems were forcefully, and painfully, shutdown. Scratch looked to his fallen comrade and sighed as memories of fighting on the front line together appear in his head, "Rest well, brother" he says solemnly and he joins the Deltas. Of course they are alright, they're the Deltas. They are the best of the best, clones like us could never compare to them. He sighed and looked at Grievous and received a little pleasure in seeing the enemy General looking _pissed._

Boss look at the balcony that Grievous is standing, "Is that all you have you bucket of bolts" he yelled at him, frustrated at the loss of life under his command.

Grievous growls, "Insolent whelps. You dare speak to your betters in such a way? Fine, you wanted the weapon, "He says then chuckles softly, "As they say, be careful what you wish for" he says and pushed a button on the terminal to his right.

Suddenly, a large trapdoor slowly opened to the clones' right. There it was, the singularity weapon that was the reason for the mission. It looked almost like a turret gun, except more expensive. It had a shining exterior and giant power cables attached to it. The lightsaber crystals that focus the discharge are all in a tight circle. Then, loud screeching noises could be heard, and before anyone could react the weapon fired a small pitch black orb. No one, not even a Jedi, could have had enough time to move a finger, let alone dodge. The orb hit Scratch and the effects immediately took place. Scratch didn't even have time to let out a cry if pain before he was folded nearly in half by the rapidly growing singularity in his chest, not a minute passed by and already what was once the ARC trooper Scratch was no more.

"Move" Fixer yelled and the rest complied. However, it was difficult for them to move because of the distorted gravity, but they managed by mustering a lot of strength.

"Send repels into the ground, make a lifeline" Boss says to the others as he presses a button on his belt, causing a line to strike the ground and dig deep into the ground, as the others do the same. Soon scrap from the battles before is flying into the black hole, making the Deltas have to dodge the especially sharp ones. Boss gets his rifle and changes it to anti-armor mode, albeit with a significant amount of effort.

"Get loud, Troopers" he says as he fires a grenade at the weapon, taking into account the gravity distortion. The round impacted the side of the weapon, but it only left scorch marks. The other soldiers switch to explosive ammo as well, and they fire upon the weapon, though they don't have much better luck.

Grievous cackles as he watches the flies try to destroy his weapon, "Fools! Mere explosions will do nothing but ruin the shine"

Boss growled as he was seeing that the rounds were doing no damage, but suddenly his com came to life, "38 this is Lucky, we have secured a transport vehicle for extraction and await your return"

Boss presses the button to respond, "Negative, Soldier. I want you to leave, NOW" he shouts to the com.

"What?! But sir, what about you" Lucky questions.

"Don't worry about us, we'll find our own way out" he says calmly. There is silence for a few seconds before Lucky calls back.

"Aye, Aye sir. Godspeed" Lucky says solemnly.

"Stay safe, and stay alive" Boss replies and brings his attention to the action. The other Deltas were trying their best to destroy the weapon while dodging shrapnel from the previous skirmish. Scorch, seeing that this is doing nothing, started marching towards it. Every step took a great toll on his body as he had to pass the singularity to get to the gun. He reached it and got his explosives belt, which held all of Scorch's bombs, and strapped it to the the stem of the machine.

Grievous sees this and gets his sidearm ready to fire, however blue blaster bolts cause him to take cover.

"Don't even think about it you son of a bitch" Sev yells as he reloads his weapon, the discarded clip flying into the black hole. Scorch takes a small charge from his pouch on his leg and attaches it to the belt. However, a piece of sharp scrap flies around the dark sphere and cuts Scorch's lifeline, causing 62 to yell out as he was sucked into the black hole. Or he would have been, if not for the green and white armored clone that caught the falling clone's hand. This caused great stress in Fixer's shoulder as he could barley hold Scorch's hand.

62 looks at his struggling brother and to his own lifeline, seeing that the cord is almost broken, "Let go" He shouts. Fixer looks at the clone as if he is insane.

"No! No way! I am NOT doing that" he yells back as he struggles even more to get Scorch next to him, if he could do that then he'd be safe.

"We both know you weren't the strongest of us. Your shoulder is going to give out soon" he then struggles with his other hand, but he manages to hold the detonator in front of Fixers face, "Take it, complete the mission. Nothing else matters" he tells him softly. Fixer hesitates too long for Scorch's taste so 62 slams the detonator into Fixer's chest, causing 40 to grab it out of reflex, "Bye bros. live long and prosper" he shouts as he lets go of Fixers hand falling straight into the darkness of of artificial space.

"SCORCH" all the deltas cry out as their soul disappeared into the abyss. Fixer looks at the hand that moments earlier held his brother. He yells out in anger and does what Scorch wanted to do and what he lived for. To blow shit up. He presses the button and the explosion that rocks the room would have made even 62 cover his ears and flinch. The others look to the weapon and see that it is no more than a shiny pile of scrap with a purple substance falling out. They did it. They destroyed the weapon.

Mission accomplished.

"GRAAAAAAHHHH! Blasted insignificant INSECTS" a certain pissed off General screamed. Well, kinda. Grievous then leaps down and, with his magnetic feet, runs towards the Insect that dared destroy his creation. Fixer sees the irate droid general making his way towards him, growling he fires at him, but Grievous quickly gets his lightsaber sand deflects the shots into the still growing singularity. Grievous then gets in front of 40 and tries to stab him, but Fixer spins out of the way. Grievous tries again to slash at him but Fixer dodges once more. Grievous growls, then he notices the lifeline of the commando. Before Fixer could react, the droid leader cut the line and kicked the free clone into the the Singularity. The mind of the Deltas is now lost.

"FIXER" Sev and Boss yells. Sev yells out in rage and unloads at Grievous, most of the shots are deflected by him, but some graze his shoulders. Though, even with the lightening quick reflexes of the droid leader, a single bolt hit grievous directly in the abdomen, causing him to cry out in pain. The cry of pain turns to a cry of anger as Grievous charges towards Sev with unbridled fury in his eyes. Sev didn't even back down and got his vibroknife ready to fight. However, knowing that Sev, even at his best, would not stand a chance at defeating Boss made the hardest decision of his life. Before Grievous was within striking distance of his brother, Boss fired a single blaster shot from his pistol at 07's lifeline and cut it. Causing the hunter to fall into the abyss of black, making the heart of the Deltas disappear. Grievous see this and looks at the sole remains clone in the entire facility. With the raging Singularity still holding strong to their sides, the two leaders look at each other for seemingly the first time.

"You would condemn your brother to certain death" Grievous asks curiously.

Boss readies his rifle, still in grenade mode, and aims it at Grievous.

"Fighting against you is certain death, a black hole is a different story" Boss replies.

Grievous growls, "To think, the man that freed my test subjects, killed my men, DESTROYED my creation, would be such a lowly, expendable, good for nothing creature that is a clone"

Boss slightly chuckles at this, "Well this clone still has some tricks up his sleeve" he says to him and fires at Grievous, making the general think that he had to deflect a grenade. However, Boss knew that firing directly at him would be pointless, so he did the next best thing. He fired at the ground beneath his feet. Grievous, not expecting this, had no time to react as the ground suddenly have out beneath him, even with his magnetic feet. The General knew that there was no way out of this so he took his lightsaber and threw it at the clone before he himself disappeared. The lightsaber flew through the air and nearly cut Boss's arm off as he nimbly dodged the laser sword, but even he couldn't keep his lifeline secure as the sword cut through the cord, making Boss lose footing as the immense gravitational pull makes his body seem ten times as heavy. Boss's quick reflexes makes him able to hold onto the remaining chord as his body levitates and the pull somehow becomes stronger. Boss looks in front of him and sees the lightsaber stuck into the ground next to the bolt that holds the chord. He wouldn't mind taking a souvenir to the afterlife. He climbs slowly up the chord and reaches out to the weapon. Just...a bit...more. As soon as he grabs the hilt of the weapon the bolt comes loose and soon free from the ground. Boss doesn't make a sound as he is flung into the darkness of the singularity. Thus, the body of the Deltas is no more. The Deltas are no more.

* * *

Above the planet of Hoth there sits a large transport vessel circling the globe. Inside there stands a clone in blue striped armor with a blue start on the left of his helmet.

A white armored clone comes up behind him, "You've been staring at that planet for a while now. They're not coming" He says sadly.

Lucky turns to the clone, "I know that. I know a dying man's last words when I hear them. But still, to think that the Deltas are...gone. It's a little hard to swallow"

The clone looks down, "I understand completely. They were the best of the best. No equal among us. Hell, even the Jedi acknowledged their skill. But, no matter how you look at it they were still clones. The same blood runs through all our veins"

"Then let's make absolutely sure we honor their sacrifice by not shedding a single drop of it"

"This is clone eye in the sky, Adviser calling on all frequencies, repeat, this is Adviser calling on all frequencies, do any clones hear this"

Lucky jogs over to the terminal and press the button to respond, "This is DX-52130 of the 501st battalion responding"

A hologram of the Eye of the Sky, "Glad to hear a friendly voice, am I speaking to the POW clones that the Deltas freed"

Lucky nods, "You are"

The hologram looks around the room, "Where are the Deltas" the Adviser asks curiously.

Lucky looks away from the hologram, "Sir, t-they are, "then Lucky looks straight at the man, "Sir the Deltas are Currently MIA. I don't know where that are currently, but I can almost guarantee their safety and return"

The Adviser looks at the clone for a moment, "And the weapon"

"Scrapped"

Adviser nods his head then pushes some buttons on the terminal, "I'm sending you coordinates to the nearest Republic stronghold, with advance warning to not blow your ship up the moment it comes into orbit. It's good to see you clones alive and well" Then the hologram goes away. The white armored clone from before goes up to Lucky, "Sir, why did you say that they are missing"

Lucky shakes his head, "I don't know. It just came out"

Another clone steps up, "Do you believe it, sir? Do you really think they're ok" he asks.

Lucky turns to all the clones around him, "I...I do," then he clears his throat, "What? Are we going to wait for the clankers to come take us again, let's get to it. Enter the coordinates and let's go back to friendly space"

"Aye, sir" The clones yell out.

Lucky then looks at Hoth as it disappears as the ship enters hyperspace. Godspeed deltas, Godspeed.

* * *

It was early afternoon in Southtown as a few neighborhood children started to play hide and seek. One boy, who wore a brown tunic and has short blonde hair was hiding inside some bushes, hoping that Karl wouldn't find him in the time limit. Things looked hairy as Karl was so close to him it was a miracle that he didn't notice him. As he was about to relocate to a different spot a loud boom echoed though the outskirts of town. Since there is hardly a cloud in the sky it couldn't have been thunder, suddenly the wind around the boy started to pick up great speed, so much so that the boy fell down and landed on his back. He cries out in fear and some tears start welling up, but before a single drop could fall from his eye the raging storm stopped as suddenly as it appeared. The boy opens his eyes and they grow wide at the sight of a...man? Yes, a man wearing white armor with orange paint on it. The boy immediately went to check on the stranger and took off his helm, seeing that the man has tan skin, short black hair, and a goatee. His eyes are closed and he looks to be unconscious.

The boy stands back up and cups his hands next to his mouth, "Hey! Karl, Levi, Aleks! Get over here"

Soon all the boys were surrounding the man in white,

"Where did he come from" Karl asks

"Was he the cause of all that ruckus" asks Aleks

"Why is he dressed so weird"Levi questions.

The boy doesn't know anything more than the others, but still, this man is in need of help so he grabbed one of his arms and started to drag him, he turns to the other, "C'mon guys, we have to get him to my Pa. He'll know what to do"

The others nodded and Helped the boy drag the man to town. Hopefully the boy's father will answer some questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Ylisse Commandos chapter 2.

In the small town of Southtown, daily life is pleasant, very dull at times, but pleasant nonetheless. People go about their normal routines that they've been mastering for years now. However, something remarkable has happened, and that is a very big surprise to the townsfolk as nothing ever happens around there. That 'something' is a complete stranger, clad in armor of unknown make, carrying weapons that no one has ever seen before, and the thing is, he's currently unconscious in the town's Inn, brought there by the Innkeeper's boy and his friends. Said small blonde boy tiptoes to a door and puts his ear mto it, he hears nothing. Steeling his nerves he slowly opens the door, the creaking it makes causes the boy to cringe. The boy looks at the sole occupant in the room and sighs in relief seeing that the strange man is still asleep. It had been two days since the boy found the man in the woods, and since then the man has not so much as twitched in his sleep. Truthfully, it is very concerning, seeing the man look so much like a corpse. However, the man's wellbeing is second on the boy's mind as his eyes wander over to the table that currently holds the man's belongings. The boy takes another look towards the man to see if he is truly still asleep. The steady rising and lowering of his chest indicates as much. The boy then tiptoes over to the table and looks over everything. There are small spheres that are made of metal, though what purpose they serve eludes the boy. They can't bounce if their made of metal. He then looks at the man's armor and belt. He dare not touch the armor as it looks like it will fall apart at the slightest touch. Cracks litter the plating and the orange paint has faded to an extreme degree. The belt is the same color as the armor, but holds nothing in it, maybe the things fell out. Another interesting thing about the belt is the buckle on it, it was a deep blue circle that lights up every now and then, the boy wondered what kind of magician sold him this belt, or if he made it himself. He then looks to the...crossbow? I doesn't look like any crossbow he's seen some passing soldiers have, there was no string, nor a place to put the arrow. It also looks like it is made of some sort of black metal instead of wood, though the boy dare not touch it for fear of something happening. He then turns his gaze to the last thing on the table, and perhaps the strangest, it is a small silver tube thing, that has a grip for hands, a pommel that is more of a spike than anything. The point of the cylinder eludes the boy, and it does look the least dangerous. The boy looks back at the slumbering man, still nothing...hooray! He grabs the cylinder and examines it close up, the metal reflects the light of the room perfectly, he looks down the hole and just sees empty darkness. That's interesting, he then turns it over again and he sees a small button.

 _Darkness, darkness everywhere he looked. He sees faces pass, none of them leaving an impression, he sees fire, strife, death. The darkness is suffocating, threatening to tear him down and destroy him. As the darkness began to swallow him, he saw a silhouette, it had no defining characteristics, but it had one thing that is going to scar him for years to come, it had a smile, millions of white teeth grinning at him as the darkness overtook his body, it smiled as it looked on as he loses his very essence, but just as the darkness swallowed everything but his eyes, light shone. Blinding white light, light that sent the darkness fleeing. Light that gave him back himself. As the silhouette's smile turn into a grimace he saw the source of the light. It was another silhouette, yet this one emitted no malice, no hate, no darkness. No, this one gave warmth, it gave life, it gave love. The silhouette lowered down to face him, and then he saw it smile, it was the opposite than the other one. This one did not send shivers down his spine, this one sent relief all over his body. The silhouette then gestured to look behind him, so he complied. The beauty of what he saw was incomparable to anything he's seen before. An endless field of an infinite amount of flora and trees was before him. In all his life, going from planet to planet, he'd never seen anything else that could rival this beauty laid before him. He turned back, albeit hesitantly, to the silhouette, but was surprised to not see a figure of light, but a human woman. Her hair, white as snow tied back into a ponytail, her skin, a light tan that was smoother than chocolate, her eyes, a shade of violet that outshone any crystal or stone, her body, fit and strong, as if she had been through hundreds of battles, yet she carries herself as if she were no more important than the person next to her, finally her smile. Her smile that can outshine a thousand stars. Her smile that drove away the darkness that almost consumed him. Her smile that made him feel...safe. A word nearly foreign to him. In a life that was near constant war and bloodshed, he had rarely, if ever, felt truly safe. He loved it. He really, truly loved it. The woman then reached out to him, slowly, methodically, calmly. She then put her index finger on his forehead. Before he could question her, she pushed..._

With a sharp gasp Boss awoke from his slumber, scaring the boy half to death in the process. Due to his fright the boy dropped the cylinder onto the ground, causing a loud sound to fill the room, followed by a low hum. The boy looks at the cause of the noise and is shocked to see a pale blue light...sword, is the best word for it. It is mesmerizing to the boy, hypnotic almost. He slowly reaches to touch it, as he gets closer he feels the warmth, a relaxing warmth. The boy wonders what the blade must feel like.

"DON'T" a voice yells, scaring the boy again and causing him to yelp in shock. The boy looks around the room until his eyes land on the sole occupant of the bed, who is sitting upright and has his arm outstretched towards the boy and the strange sword.

It takes a moment for the boy to find his voice, "W-w-what" he asks the man.

The man groans and lays back down, "Don't touch that, it's not safe"

The boy quickly backs away from the glowing blade. "W-w-what does i-it do" the boy asks.

The man ponders for a moment, "Let's just say, you would need a new hand".

This does nothing to reassure the boy as he put as much distance between himself and the sword. The man sees the boy's reaction and sighs, he was never good with children, not many clones are. Except maybe Scorch, though that's mostly because of his 'awesome sense of humor' as he calls it. He looks at the scared boy and tries to put on a reassuring smile, though try is the operative word as he looks like he's grimacing and in pain, and calls to the boy, "Could you please put it back where it was, and turned off" The boy looks nervous and Boss wouldn't be surprised if he ran out of the room right now. But the boy takes a deep breath, walks slowly to the glowing sword, keeping a safe distance from the actual blade, and picks up the silver cylinder, the blade follows with no resistance, the boy, surprised at the lack of weight from the blade, overcorrects himself and nearly cuts into the table holding Boss's belongings, but the boy stops just in time. Boss lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the boy nearly cut into one of his thermal detonators. The bow wobbles a bit with the blade in hand before he finds the button once more, with a soft click and a _shwiss_ the blade retracts into the pommel once more. The boy then sets the contraption back on the table and goes to the bedside.

"Umm, a-are you f-feeling alright, sir" The boy asks timidly. This question makes Boss take in his surroundings, wooden walls and floors suggest a more primitive people, the fact that the only source of light is from the window and the local star, only enhances this assumption. At least the bed is comfortable. He then looks to the boy and starts really analyzing him. Humanoid, judging by the hue of his skin and flush of his cheek, he is warm blooded, soft looking skin, meaning no insect-like race. Overall, this boy looks like the generic human that litters the galaxy. He then remembers what the boy asked him.

With a nod of his head, Boss says "Yes, yes I believe so. Just a little sore" He then finally notices that he is bandaged from the waist up and in some sort of lounge-wear, "Are you the one that bandaged me" Maybe this race is that of long living child-like people.

The boy looks confused, "What?! NOnononno" he says and waves his hands frantically, "That was Papa, he was the one who took care of you" The boy explains then his eyes widen, "PAPA! He'll need to know that you awoke" He says before he sprints out if the room. Before immediately coming back into the doorway, "Your belongings are on that table sir" He says before bowing, then he sprints out of the doorway again.

Boss looks to his left and sees that indeed his supplies are there. Now the question is, can he actually stand and walk to the table? Well one way to find out. Boss takes off his covers and swings his body around so that his legs are hanging off. He then uses his arms to push himself off and try to keep standing. After wobbling a bit he feels confident and takes his first step- and he trips. Luckily, he instinctively grabs the footboard and steadies himself. He stands to his full height and, taking one deep breath, takes his second step, this time more slowly and carefully. He makes it to the table and is able to take stock. One blaster rifle, a little damaged, but more superficially than anything critical, three thermal detonators, four shock grenades, four sticky grenades, one vibroknife, scratched, but completely functional, one blaster pistol, from the cursory look over, it has some cracks in it looks like it can take a few overheats, then it'd be worthless. He then looks to his ammo belt and empties it onto the table. Looks like all of his rifle attachments made it in one piece. He then separates his ammo almost by instinct. After he's done with that he starts counting. Four clips for his automatic weapon, three sniper clips, and four grenade rounds. This plus the few recharges for his pistol means that he'll have to be conservative with his ammo. _Very_ conservative.

He then looks to the newest addition to his lineup, the lightsaber that he nabbed from the good General. He grabs it and starts inspecting it, a sleek silver with a white tassel hanging off an orange leather grip. The pommel seems to fit exceptionally in his hand, almost tailor made. This coupled with the color design would make Boss wonder if this lightsaber was destined for him, that is if he believed in destiny. Instead he chalks it up to coincidence and sets it back down, just as a knock on his door echoes in his room.

"You may enter" Boss says and the person behind the door does, or rather the people. The boy from before has returned, but he brought with what looks like the boy but a lot more matured. A father and son, eh. The father then enters the room.

"You're already up and walking" He asks wide eyed.

"I've...been known to not stay down long"

This causes the Father to slightly chuckle, "Well that would be true, if you don't consider a couple of days to be long"

This startles Boss "Two days?! And you've been looking after me for that long"

The man nods, "Well, yes. Twouldn't be right leavn' a fella out to die"

Boss then bows to the man, despite the protest of his ribs, "Then for that you have my sincerest gratitude"

The man waves him off, "Oh, I won't no bother, happy to help anybody in need" He then turns to his son and ruffles his hair, ""Sides, I gotsta show Marco here what good folks do"

Marco then escapes his father's hands, "Pa, not in front of the mystery man"

The father laughs and turns to Boss once more, "That reminds me, you got a name stranger"

38 was tempted to just say his number, like he has many times before, but stopped when he realised that these people are most likely still in a feudal era of their world, let alone space worthy, so giving a number for his name would either seem like a slave or just crazy, so he gave another truth, "My brothers call me Boss"

Wait.

HIS BROTHERS! 38 can't believe that he took this long to realise that he was alone here, "Excuse me, sir, you didn't happen to see my brothers from where you retrieved me, did you"

The smile runs away from the man's face as he looks to his son for confirmation, "I, uh, I'm sorry, but nosir we didn't. You were the only one around"

That leads to a another question, "How _did_ I get here"

The man shrugs his shoulders, "I don't rightly know good sir, accordn' to Marco here, there was a sudden wind storm that done kicked up out of nowhere, scared him half to death it did, but just as it got to be it's worst, it just up and vanished, leaving you in the middle of the forest where'n my boy n' his pals were playn'" he explains

That...makes no sense to Boss. The last thing he remembers was his mission to Hoth to destroy Grievous's weapon, then falling prey to said weapon as soon as they destroyed it. So how can he be alive right now, let alone on a feudal planet in the middle of nowhere space.

Boss then asks "What's the name of this planet"

The man looks confused as all hell, "Plants? Well ain't nothing special, just a bit of kingsfoil, elfroot-"

Boss puts up a hand, "Not plants, Plan-et" More baffled looks, "You know what a planet is, right"

The man looks to his son, who just shrugs, "Can't say we do, sir"

38 rubs the back of his head, trying to figure out where the hell they were. "Well what about the town"

The man perks up at the mention of the town, "Oh, that's an easy one there. This here is Southtown, not the most creative name, sure, but it does it's job good enough"

Boss nods, "And is this a large city"

The man chuckles again, "Well, nosir, not really that big at all. We're just simple farmer folk, doing our part for our kingdom"

Well this could be fruitful, "Kingdom"

The man looks at Boss like he just grew another head, "You mean to tells me, ya hasn't heard of the kingdom of Ylisse"

Ylisse, strange name, but who was he to judge "My brothers and I travel a lot, names don't really stick" Boss lies, might as well blend in as much as possible.

The man doesn't seem all that convinced, "That where you got your do-hickies from? A land far from here"

"Indeed sir, far lands" Farther than he could fathom that's for sure.

"Uh-huh, and, uh, how exactly dids you and yours gets split apart" he asks

That's a good question, "I don't know, must have been a really bad storm"

The man stares at 38 for a few moments longer, though the Delta lead has faced much more intimidating foes without batting an eyelash, an innkeep has no chance of even scratching that stone face.

After a few more seconds the man shrugs again, "Ah, well to each their own, as they say. Nice to meetcha sir Boss, the names Markus, I run this little inn for weary travellers and lost souls like yourself" he says as he extends his hand

38 gives it a firm shake, "A pleasure"

Marcus takes his hand back and puts it in his pocket, "Well seeing as you're already up and about, and I'm about to serve breakfast to my patrons. You're welcome to come joins us. Y'know, ifn' you feel likes it"

In response to the promise of food 38's stomach growls very loudly, causing Markus and Marco to giggle like children, though that's fine for one of them, "Breakfast would be wonderful, thank you"

Markus chuckles a little more, "Well, then let's get to it" He says before leading Marco and the commando out the door, before stopping and looks back at 38, "Oh my goodness, where are my manners, let me get you a spare shirt there, Boss" he says before going to the room across from his, opens it and goes to the wooden dresser that was in there, looks in it for a few seconds before he nods to himself and heads back to he was, tossing the shirt to him in the process, which Boss caught with no effort, before putting it on. Orange, cotton, a bit snug...he'll make do. With that out of the way, the trio makes their way downstairs, passing by people who look ready for the day, and some of the inn's staff, making sure their charges are feeling good. They reach downstairs and Boss takes not of it, a wide, large room that has tables aplenty, along with cheap looking chandeliers that look rather homemade. A rather large bar area covers the left side wall with enough booze for a small army, though maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration as 38 was never one for drinks.

Boss looks to Markus, "Where should I sit" he asks.

Markus then points to the bar, "Just right over there should be fine. It'll take a moment though, gotta check on the others and all that"

Boss nods and heads over to the bar. He sits down and after a cursory glance at the variety of alcoholic beverages, he starts taking mental notes of his current situation.

He's been unconscious for two days, apparently, being cared for by an innkeeper and his son, for which he is grateful. He is on a primitive world that probably thinks it is the only life in the universe, if they even know what a universe is. He was transported here somehow, separate from his brothers, who could be on the other side of the universe for all he knew. If that wasn't bad enough, he is now on a limited supply of ammunition before he would have to take up either the lightsaber or whatever these people do. Probably throw sticks and stones at each other. Boss sighs. This is not a good situation to be in. While Boss was having this internal dialogue he hardly registered the poke to his side. He turns to the source and sees the innkeeper's son, Marco. Marco then shrinks under the gaze of the mystery man.

"Yes" Boss asks.

Marco gulps a bit before asking, "Umm, sir, uh, B-Boss. If you d-don't mind me asking, could you tell me a little of your travels"

Boss could just say no, no one would blame him, hell no one would even care. Just as he was about to decline he saw Marco give him puppy dog eyes, very _very_ cute puppy dog eyes.

Boss sighs, "Anything in particular"

Marco puts a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmm...m-maybe you could t-tell me about your, uh, brothers. What are they like" he asks innocently.

Boss rubs the back of his head in thought, "What are they like, huh? Well I have three brothers named Scorch, Fixer, and Sev" he looks to see if the boy is still paying attention, "We're a close knit group who would do anything for each other, no matter what. I can honestly say that without them, I would have died a long time ago," The boy's widened eyes didn't escape him, "Where to begin? Well, let's talk about Sev for a moment. He is a very serious person who always puts his work in front of most things, so some would say that he is an antisocial, tough guy"

Marco interrupts, "W-what is his job, and what does an...auntie...anti...soshal mean"

Boss was a little annoyed with the interruption, but continues, "Antisocial, means that he doesn't like being around other people he doesn't know. And to answer your other question, he is a hunter, one of the best"

"Really?! Like with a bow n' arrow" Marco asks.

38 doesn't really know what that means, but he nods, "Sure, like that. Out of all of us, he was the best shot. Why, he even shot a bug through the eye from 300 meters away"

Marco gasps, "No way"

Boss nods, "Oh yes, I saw it happen with my own two eyes" Course the bug's name was Sun Fac and he was really a bug- _man_ but those are minor details.

"Coooool"

"Indeed. Then there is Fixer, the most intelligent out of all of us, he could figure his way out of a triple locked door in his sleep, but he is a very rule oriented man, never one to truly think outside the box"

Marco looks confused, "But I thought you said he could figure his way out of a box"

Boss sighs, "It's a figure of speech, kid"

"Oh, sorry"

38 continues with his storytelling, "One time my brothers and I were trapped in a room with some enemies and Fixer not only got us out of there, he turned the trap against them" He had to try not to smile by the reaction he got from the kid, "And last but not least is Scorch. Scorch is a lighthearted soul that can always come up with a joke or a quip, no matter the situation. He also has a penchant for making things blow up, so one could easily classify him as mentally insane," Marco opens his mouth, "Insane means crazy" Marco closes his mouth, "One time he put explosives in a lake to help catch food because then it would be precooked. All that happened was the bomb going off and us getting showered in salt water and fish parts" Marco laughs at this, though he doesn't understand what 'explosives' or 'bombs' are. Though he guesses this is supposed to be a funny story, so the polite thing to do is to laugh.

After Marco settles down he asks, "Do you think you'll find them again"

Boss looks at Marco for a second before replying, "With all my heart"

Marco's breath hitches and his eyes widen, before his face is nearly overtaken by his smile, "You're so cool "

38 has been called cool before, he's been handed medals and been congratulated by some of the greatest jedi in the galaxy, yet here he is on some hillbilly planet with a kid saying he's cool and it means more to him than all the other times.

Boss reaches out and ruffles the boy's hair, "You're not too bad yourself, kid. Thanks for saving me"

Marco blushes, "I didn't do nothing, Papa was the one who healed you"

38 nods, "True, but you were the one who found me, a complete stranger in danger, and dragged me to your father. Not only does that take a kind heart, but it also takes no small amount of bravery, and for that I am in debt to both your father and you" he says sincerely.

Marco blushes a lot more and just sits in silence with a goofy smile on his face.

A couple minutes later Markus puts a plate in front of the commando, "Sorry for the wait there, Boss"

Boss shakes his head, "No problem at all, I was just reminiscing with Marco here"

Markus smiles, "Well I do hope that he was good company"

Boss smiles back, "That he was," he then looks down to his plate. On this plate was a golden substance that looks soft and fluffy, on the side were three small brown cylindrical...meat? And on the top part was two squares of what looks like some sort of wheat substance.

38 hesitates, "I just realized that I have no way of paying you back, I have no currency"

Markus scoffs at this, "If ya think imma let that stop me from treating ya to a good meal, then yous gots a lot to learns"

38 still refuses to eat, "Surely there must be something I can do to repay you for your kindness"

Markus stares at him, "Ya really wants to pay us backs, don't cha," to which 38 nods, "Well then, if you so keen on it, I suppose after your done with the grub, you can come with me to the woods and get some firewood. Can't be too prepared for winter, now can ya. So, does that sound like a deal"

A bit of manual labor in exchange for free food and lodging? Almost to good to be true, "You have yourself a deal" he says then extends his arm for a firm handshake to which Markus is all to eager to accept. Boss takes his hand back and grabs the wooden utensils that were next to the plate. Time to dig-

The door to the Inn is suddenly kicked in and four men pile in, they were dressed in patchwork clothes and ramshackle armor, they all had weapons drawn, two held antique looking swords and the others were holding what should be an axe, but looks little more than a sharp piece of metal tacked onto a stick.

"EVERYBODY PUT YA HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEES THEM" Bellowed one of the sword wielders. Everyone complies, including Markus and Marco, except for Boss, who hardly lets this deter him from his meal, which is delicious by the way.

"Now, e'ery body 'ere is either gonna cough up all 'eir sweet gold" One of the axe wielder shouts to the crowd.

"Or you can bloody die" Says the other axe wielder. Everyone starts taking out their meager possessions in hopes that it would satisfy these crazed bandits. While his comrades were busy getting the loot, the first sword wielder spots the bar and sees Boss, still eating away at his breakfast, not scared in the least. This wouldn't do at all.

"OI, YOU O'ER THERE, WHY AIN'T YOU COWERN' LIKE THE 'EST O' THESE SHEEP" the bandit yells to him. Boss still ignores him and starts eating his bread, "OI, I'M TALKN' TO YOU ORAN'E SHIRT" Boss stops eating for a second before looking over his shoulder, he sees the bandits doing their heist and the one talking to him looks like he's had a bad run in with a brick wall. 38 then rolls his eyes and turns back to his meal. This does not go over well with the bandit that yelled at him. "YOU IGNORIN' ME?! NOBODY IGNORES ME" He shouts before sauntering to the side. He notices the child that is sitting next to the man and idly wonders if he should take him hostage as a way to get his attention, but thinks better of it as he doesn't want the blighter to fear him just because he has a child. So he ignores the child and the barkeep and focuses solely on the mongrel that has just barely finished his meal, "You enjoy 'at meal? Well I hope so, 'cause it'll be the LAST-" he stops short as 38 put his hand up to silence him. The man then turns to the barkeep

"Markus, do you happen to have something to wash this down," Markus says nothing but stutters, "Also, while you're at it, get this gentleman something to drink, on me" Markus still says nothing as he pulls out two mugs from under the bar and fills one up with some water while he fills the other with beer. Boss takes the water mug and gestures for the bandit to take his beer.

The bandit looks at Boss then to the mug of beer, then back and forth for a couple of seconds, before the bandit smiles a wide smile, displaying his crooked and missing teeth.

"WELL, DON' MIND IF I DO" He yell to his face, he then grabs the beer and starts chugging it. As soon as he's done with this drink he'll cut down the fool who dared talk back him. That was his plan. However, this would be for naught because as soon as the bandit put the glass to his lips, 38 stood up, grabbed the back of the bandit's head, and slammed him face first into the bar, glass exploding in all directions, but mostly into the face of the would-be tormentor. The bandit then stands back up, screaming bloody murder in pain, only for Boss to silence him with a quick punch to the throat, crushing his windpipe, then delivering a sickening right hook that sent the man over the bar to slump in unconsciousness. 38 then turns to the other bandits in the inn and they all stare at him with shock in their eyes.

38 meets their gaze, "Listen here, unless you would like to end up like your friend here," he the jerks his thumb to the mortally wounded cutthroat, "Then I would suggest you drop your weapons and leave quietly"

To the bandits' credit, they actually looked like they were going to leave without a fight. That is until one of the axe wielders yelled out a war cry and charged, prompting the other two to follow suit. Boss does a quick sigh and gets into a fighting stance. The axe wielder makes it to him and swings his weapon in a wide arc to the right, 38 grabs the inner elbow with his left hand to stop the swing then hammers the man with a series of straight rights. He looks to his right and sees the other sword user was almost upon him, so he throws the axe user into him, causing both of them to stumble, only for Boss to deliver a heel kick to the back of the axe user, sending them both sprawling onto the the floor. 38 then ducks underneath a swing from the second axe user, kicks him in the knee, which made the man drop to his uninjured knee. Boss then delivers a roundhouse kick to the face of the man, driving the bandit into the bottom of the bar. The bandit falls on his back, though he looks like he's seeing stars. One swift punt to the head, the bandit is out cold. He looks to where the others were and sees that they are back to standing, the sword user looking more pissed than hurt, while the axe user has a bloody nose and a busted lip. They look to each other and nod, they both yell and charge Boss at the same time. Boss side steps the double swing, grabs his plate, chucks it towards the sword user, hitting him in the face and disorientating him, while the axe wielder goes for a overhead swing. 38 closes in on the man and slips behind him, punches the man in the side of the face then puts the man in the full nelson lock. Boss spins around just in time for the sword user to stab the man Boss was holding, killing him. Boss then quickly pushes the body away, making the bandit lose his sword in the process. The bandit then puts up a sloppy fighting stance and goes for a wide haymaker, only for Boss to grab the arm under his arm then twisting it, making the man yell out in pain, Boss then beats on the man with jab after jab. After about the twelfth one Boss lets the man go, to which the man crumples to the floor.  
Boss looks around the inn, the other patrons have hid themselves under tables by this point, they all look to him then to the ruffians he just knocked out(one dead, but that wasn't _technically_ him) then they start cheering for him. Boss then feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Markus there with a huge smile on his face.

"That was the gosh darnest thing I ever did see, Boss. Consider your debt repaid and then some" he says before joyously grabbing 38's hand and shaking it feverently. Boss grins wide, and is happy no innocent bystander got hurt.

"PAPA" Marco shrieks. Both Markus and Boss turn to see Marco in the clutches of the first bandit Boss defeated, with a sword to his neck. Boss internally chides himself, he got careless, he should have made sure they were all unconscious. Now he has Marco and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it. Marco himself is crying, but is luckily staying still so the blade doesn't accidentally hurt him.

"Marco! Please, let him go he's just a boy" Markus begs.

38 growls, "You gutless coward! Have you no honor"

The man, who has a glass shard lodged in his eye, and other smaller shards scattered on his face, gives them the smile of a lunatic that just broke.

The man the chuckles, "Honor,"he says lowly, the punch Boss gave him was still sore, "a man like me knows no such thing" he then starts backing towards the exit, Marco in tow, "I'll let you 'n on a little secret, me n' my boys were only a part of our group, while we got the inn, the rest of us went about your little town, torching every building in sight" He then reaches the exit, while Markus and the rest of the patrons gasp in shock as the news of their town's attack just reached them, "HehehahaHAHAHAhaaa...that's right _hero_ , while you were busy beatn' the tar out of us, my chief was killin' e'eryone he could get his hands on. By now I'd say he's killed about a dozen sheep" Boss clenches his fist and instinctively steps towards the coward, "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll gut this pup like a fish" he says as he tightens his hold on Marco.

Boss stops in his tracks immediately, he then growls out, "When I get hands on you"

The man chuckles once more, "Naughty, naughty. Soons as I get out o' here I'm getting the Chief, then we'll see who is the sheep," He then puts Marco in front of him and raises his sword "And who is the WOLF" he shouts as he brings down the blade.

Boss immediately sprinted to the bastard, but he knows, even at his best, he won't make it. Marco will die and it would be on his head for not being thorough and just assuming all was well. Markus would hate him and he'd lose both friends in a matter of minutes. The blade was about three inches from Marco's head. Markus is shouting for the man to stop, the patrons are screaming, the bandit is laughing, and Marco looks to the man who he brought not three days ago, knowing that he wouldn't be able to save him. So he closes his eyes and hopes it wouldn't hurt.

"MARCO" Boss yells out. The blade is an inch from his head.

This is it.

His first friend.

Is dead.

"THUNDER" a new voice yells out and hits the bandit in the side, sending him sprawling to the side.

Everyone in the inn is silent. Everyone is frozen.

Everyone...except for Delta lead.

Boss flies out of the doorway and pounces onto the downed man, he then gives a rage filled haymaker, the man is still conscious and groaning. This man needs to die. 38 then gives another right haymaker, followed by a left hook, then a right hook. This bloody pattern continues until 38's hands were cut and bloody, both from him and the now mush faced bandit. Boss only stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He sharply turns to see who dares stop him and finds himself coming short of breath. The hand belonged to the person who shot the bandit with that strange projectile. That person being a woman, who had tan skin, that akin to chocolate, white hair tied back into a ponytail, violet eyes that shine like amethyst crystals. She also wore a long dark and light purple coat with a hood and a dark beige undershirt and pants. On her face is a look of concern and sorrow. The woman looks really familiar for some reason, though he can't quite put his finger on it.

"The man is dead. You can stop now" Boss looks back to the body of the damned bastard that nearly killed Marco, a small part of him wanted to ignore the woman's words and continue dispensing the justice this sack of filth deserves until there is little more than a puddle left. But boss knew that the man could no longer feel pain and he'd only scare everyone away. 38 nods and takes a long deep breath before standing up. At this moment he takes stock of the situation, The bandit wasn't lying when he said that there was more of them, multiple homes and buildings are on fire and the streets are littered with dead villagers. How could this have happened while he was around, how did it get this terrible.

"I know it's difficult but I need you to remain calm and head back into the inn for your own safety" the woman says to Boss.

Boss shakes his head and replies, "No, I can fight. I need to stop this"

The woman looks at him, his clothes are bloody, though whether or not it's his is up for debate. He looks strong and he did just beat a man to a bloody pulp.

The woman then says, "Are you certain you're up for the task" Boss then nods in absolution, "Well then I guess I can't talk you out of it. Do you have a weapon, at least" she asks.

38 shakes his head, "I left mine in my room in the inn"

She sighs in exasperation, "Of course you did, look just take that man's blade then we'll-"

"No"

She stops herself, "What"

Boss shakes his head, "I won't use that man's blade, it nearly killed Mar-er, that boy"

The woman looks at him with narrowed eyes then sighs once more, "Look, we don't have time for this right now, Chrom's most likely waiting for me to meet up in the village square, look just, just, uh, take mine" she says as she unsheathes the sword from her waist and presents the pommel to him.

"What about you" Boss asks concerned.

She then displays the yellow tome in her other hand, "Don't worry, I got myself covered"

Boss assumes that the book could allow her to defend herself so he walks to her and takes the offered blade. He gives it a few test swings to figure out the weight and inspects it. Not too sharp he notices, but just enough.

He nods to the woman, "Lead the way miss…"

The woman gets the hint, "Robin, my name is Robin. Now let's get a move on, Chrom is probably already there" she says and runs in the direction of the town square, or at least that's what 38 assumes.

Boss quickly follows her, "Who is this Chrom you keep talking about" Boss asks Robin.

Robin looks behind her and is surprised to see that he is already beside her. He is fast.

Robin now registers his question, "Oh, uh, Chrom is a shepherd, I think, he was pretty coy about it. Anyways he saw the village getting attacked and decided that we need to help"

38 looks at her, "Just you and him"

Robin shakes her head, "No no, with Chrom is his sister, Lissa, and his...friend, Frederick. They all split up while I decided to check the Inn for...survivors I suppose, and possible bandits"

Boss nods, "Well you were right to check, four bandits barged in and started robbing the patrons, but I put a stop to that" he said.

Robin almost tripped when he told her this, "Wait, you mean to tell me you stopped four bandits by yourself and unarmed"

Boss nods, "That sounds about right"

Robin keeps looking at Boss. This man took down four bandits on his own...boy is she glad he's on her side. She then looks in front of her, "Take a left and we'll be there"

"Confirm, taking a left" Boss repeats. This gives Robin pause, that was an...unique way to say he heard her. But they take the left and they see eight people, five of them are dressed the same as the bandits that Boss disposed of before, but the other three people are unique, The first person appears to be a female, Blonde hair in pigtails that jut out of her white bonnet, she has pale alabaster skin, and is holding what looks like a staff of some sort, she is also wearing a bright yellow dress that puffs out at the bottom. She is currently hiding behind one of the other unique people. The person is a male with brown hair, slightly tan skin, and a strong looking face, he is wearing heavy looking metal armor that looks like it could shrug off the blows of all the bandits combined. The most striking thing about this man is that he is riding atop some sort of animal with four legs, hooves, a long face and is also wearing heavy armor. The man is wielding some sort of long sharp metal stick, though this looks much stronger than the weapon Boss is currently borrowing. Then the last unique person is standing in front of the previous two and defiantly in front of the bandits. This man commands the most attention as his short blue hair blows in the wind, his white skin glowing from the star's light, his eyes focused and glaring at the cutthroats in front of him, his white cape waving behind him, his dark blue attire looking strong and light in equal measure, his right arm is completely exposed, showing off a tattoo of some kind. He then draws his sword from his hip and Boss can't help but be impressed by the thing. It's gleaming metal shining off the light as the perfect mix of steel and gold with a hole in the grip makes for a beautiful blade. Boss makes the guesses that the female is Lissa, the one on the beast is Frederick, and the one with the sword is Chrom.

Chrom then speaks, "The atrocities you've committed here cannot stand. Surrender now and you can live your life in prison. Resist, and you will know Falchion's wrath" His voice is powerful and unwavering.

The bandit in the middle, presumably the chief, then speaks, "Ya thinks you can just make threats like that and think we'll not fight,hehe" he then draws his axe, "Ya gotta lotta learn, rich boy" the other bandits then draw out their weapons, one holds a tome that is similar to what Robin has except it's red instead of yellow, two draw swords and one draws an axe, "'Sides, we outnumber you five to three"

Robin then makes their presence known, "Not anymore, scoundrel" she says as she runs to Chrom's side, 38 decides to follow her lead. The other three are surprised that there is another fighter joining them besides Robin, though they quickly count their blessings.

Chrom then turns to Robin, "Nice of you to show up"

Robin smiles, "I was fashionably late"

Chrom and Lissa chuckle while Frederick rolls his eyes. Chrom then turns to 38, "And who might you be"

Boss gives Chrom a quick glance, "Someone with a bone to pick with these mongrels"

Chrom narrows his eyes then turns to Robin who gives him a reassuring nod, he then turns back to boss, "Seems we have that in common. I won't turn away an extra blade, but be careful, these men will not think twice about cutting you down"

Boss chuckles darkly, "Wouldn't have it any other way"

Frederick is not at all reassured by his reply nor Robin's 'good faith' in him, but so long as these bandits are alive they take priority over the possibility of spies. Lissa is a little creeped out by the man, especially since he has blood stains on his clothes

The chief laughs, "More sheep for the slaughter. Let's show them what real wolves can do, boys" the others then release a war cry as the others charge into battle.

One of the sword wielding bandits heads straight for Lissa who is too frightened to move, the man goes for a leaping slash but is batted out of the air by Frederick who yells, "Don't even think about it" the man gets up shakily and regroups with the other sword user. They both charge at the heavy knight, hoping to overwhelm him with numbers, however, this doesn't matter to Frederick at all since the bronze swords they are wielding couldn't even scratch his armor. He bats both of them away with one hand, sending them both to the ground groaning, only for Frederick to guide his horse to them and made him stomp. Two down, three to go.

Robin got stuck dealing with the mage, because of course she did, why not, it's not like she just barely figured out how this magic stuff works, right? Gods amnesia is a pain. Right now both robin and the mage are slinging spells at each other, both not being very good at hitting their targets. Just at the mage dodged Robin's latest Thunder attack, she remembered what she saw when she first used magic, the image of that man(Forgot to ask for his name) pouncing on that bandit before beating the tar out of him. This makes Robin wonder things. The bandit mage fires off his Fire spell again, though instead of just sidestepping like she was doing before, she ducked underneath the spell and sprinted towards the mage. The mage, not expecting this, had no time to react before Robin basically speared the mage to the ground where she quickly recovered and aimed her spell right at his head, "Take this" she shouts and fires her Thunder spell point blank into the mage's face. Let's just say that it's going to take a really good cleaner to get the stains out.

Boss engaged with the axe user and was basically toying with him. The man might as well have been moving in slow motion he was so easy to predict. Boss started off by just getting small cuts in and some punches to the face. But the man started getting hysterical, and hysteria usually leads to a premature death on the battlefield. The axe user raised the axe above his head to try to deliver a fatal blow to 38, however as soon as the bandit brought the axe down, Boss cut off the man's hand, causing him to scream in agony and reach out to Boss with his other hand, to which Boss cut off that one as well. The man's screaming intensified until it was stopped by the sudden appearance of a sword in the mouth. "That's for Marco" Boss says to the corpse as it falls over.

Finally Chrom had the bandit chief. To say that it was a fight would be an insult to fights. The man was strong, yes. But Chrom was much stronger. At first the man thought he had the advantage because of Chrom's more lean stature, so he went for the 'overwhelm them with brute force' plan. Not a good plan it turns out. He went for a dominant right swing only to clash with Chrom and his blade, the Chief was easily pushed to the ground and went to immediately stand but was kicked in the face by Chrom, easily shattering his nose. A quick yell of pain and the man went for a desperate swing from below, only to have his axe batted away and out of his grip, Chrom then put the tip of Falchion to the man's throat.

"You have been defeated, surrender" Chrom orders.

The man glares daggers at Chrom, "To think, a rich boy is the one to do me in" he growls.

Chrom glares back, "Don't try to garner sympathy, you're well past that"

The man softly moves his hand to the back of his trousers, "I'd be careful boy, you know what they say about cornered rats" he then unsheathes a throwing knife, "They tend to BITE" he shouts and throws the dagger at the blue haired shepherd, surely ending his life. That is, if said shepherd didn't anticipate this and caught the knife right before it plunged into his neck. Chrom then shakes his head and throws the knife back at the chief, hitting his throat, killing him.

"Whoa, how'd you do that" a surprised Robin asks.

Chrom shrugs, "It's all in the reflexes"

Robin giggles as the rest of the party regroups around Chrom.

Frederick states,"Milord, I believe that was the last of the attackers"

Lissa then asks, "Well does anyone need healing, I know it wasn't exactly a hard fought battle, but still, you can't be too careful"

Healing huh, "Could you take a look at me miss…"

Lissa jumps slightly as she forgot about the stranger, "Oh, uh. My name is Lissa and sure, I'd be happy to help" she then looks through the green crystal on top of her staff towards 38, "Whoa, you weren't kidding, you have hairline fractures on four of your ribs, bruising on the rest, not to mention the multiple skin bruises all over your abdomen and lower back areas," She then looks to his hands and gasps, "I don't even need the crystal to see how hurt your knuckles are"

Boss examines himself, guess going through a singularity wouldn't be painless, "Do you think you can help"

Lissa sighs, "Yeah, I can help," she the guides her staff over the offending areas her eyes close in concentration and her staff starts glowing an emerald green color, the pain that was always in his chest since his awakening starts feeling numb, "Honestly though, I have to say that it's a miracle that you're standing and walking, let alone fighting" The pain in his chest is gone and Lissa walks to 38's back and repeats the process.

Chrom walks up to him, "I have to say I'm impressed, I honestly thought you were some angry farmhand who got a hold of a sword. If i had known you had such skill I wouldn't have belittled you, and for that I apologise"

Boss looks to the blue haired man, "No harm done, were I in your position, I would have assumed the same"

Frederick then dismounts his beast and stands besides Chrom, "Still, isn't it strange that a warrior of your skill was here the same day the bandits attack. Why were you here anyways"

Chrom looks to Frederick in exasperation, "Frederick, you can't mean to imply that this man knew about the attack, and only helped to get on my good side"

The knight shakes his head, "Ever the optimist, milord. I am just saying that caution is best when dealing with strange men," He then turns to Robin, "and strange women"

Robin puts her hands on her hips, "You mean you still don't trust me"

Frederick mocks being in deep thought before replying with, "Nope, still don't trust you"

The strategist rolls her eyes, "That hurts Frederick, that truly hurts" she says monotone.

Lissa giggles a little, "Okay, your abdomen and back are fully healed now, let me see your knuckles please," Boss gives her his hands as she examines them more closely, "How did you get them this way, anyways"

Boss shrugs, "Beat a man to death, and then some"

Everyone freezes when he says this, especially Lissa, "Y-you did, what"

Frederick looks like he wants to draw his lance, "You mean you murdered someone in cold blood, with only your hands"

Boss look at Frederick confused, "What?! No, he was a bandit that took a child hostage"

Robin chimes in, "I was there, I saw it happen just as he described"

The heavy knight rolls his eyes, "And we're supposed to believe you"

Chrom sighs, "Frederick, enough of your doubts. Both Robin and-,uh," he then turns to 38, "Sorry, what was your name"

38 locks eyes with the shepherd, "My brothers call me, Boss" he replies.

Frederick bristles, "You dare think that milord would call you Boss"

The blue haired man smiles and puts his hand up to silence the knight, "Boss, huh. I like it, it is a name that demands respect"

Boss smirks a little, "I try to earn respect, sir"

Chrom pats 38 on the shoulder, "Well you have mine," he then turns to Robin, "Same goes for you. You both had ample time to betray us, yet you didn't, you stayed beside me and I truly appreciate that" Robin blushes a little while Boss just keeps his smirk.

Lissa then stops the green glow, "All done, you should be as good as new" she reports.

Boss then clenches his fists and feels no pain whatsoever, and the pain in his body is now non existent as well. Boss has to say he's truly impressed by this. He has heard of civilizations al across the galaxy that have the ability to heal, but that only works for that species, but this, this was even better than the bacta tanks. He turns to Lissa, "Thank you Lissa, you work wonders"

Lissa blushes and rubs the back of her head, "Oh it's nothing special, just a little healing magic"

Magic, huh. He has heard tales of races that use sorcery and witchcraft, though those instances were usually for malevolent reasons. He'll have to talk to her about magic later.

"BOSS! There ya are" A new voice suddenly shouts, all five people turn to see a blonde man and a blonde boy running towards them.

Boss smiles, "Markus, Marco! I'm happy to see you safe"

Markus and Marco stop in front of the people who saved their village, "Yessir we are, but who knows what would've happened had you not shown up ,miss" he says to Robin.

Robin bows to them, "It was my pleasure"

Markus bows back, "Well we really appreciates it" he says then he turns back to Boss, "Ya know, all ya needed to do was get some firewood. Not save the gosh darn town"

Boss smiles, "I like to go above and beyond"

Markus laughs, "Darn right ya do"

Chrom then steps up to the man, "Don't worry sir, your village is safe"

Markus wipes away some stray tears that was forming in his eyes, "Thank ya kindly strangers. Why don't you stay the night, rest your bodies after a fight"

Chrom shakes his head, "Thank you for the offer, but we must be leaving soon"

Lissa, seemingly not hearing him, walks forwards, "That'd be lovely, thank you, does it have a hot ba-" then she registers what her brother just said, she quickly turns around and screams, "What?! What do you mean we aren't staying"

Chrom smiles at Lissa's outburst, "We need to be in Ylisstol as soon as possible, meaning we can't"

Lissa bristles at this, "This is the only village between here and Ylisstol, what are we gonna do, camp under the stars" she asks sarcastically, before she sees the knowing look Chrom is giving her, "Oh come on, I was kidding"

Frederick puts in his thoughts, "If I may milady, a few nights under the stars and outside would do wonders for your character building"

Lissa scoffs at this, "Who needs character when there's a soft bed waiting for me"

Chrom looks like he is losing his patients, just a little, "Lissa, we're not staying. Sorry, but that's final"

Lissa does a heavy sigh, "Alright, fine"

Chrom turns to Robin, "You should come with us, I saw you fight, you have skill. The shepherds could always use another fine warrior"

Robin nods, "Of course, though I assumed that I was going with you anyways"

Chrom then turns to Boss, "And what will you do? The same offer goes to you"

Boss shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know"

Markus then steps up, "Boss, I know it ain't my place, but I think you should go with them. They could help you find your brothers" That is a good point.

Chrom looks interested in this, "You got seperated from your brothers" he asks.

Boss nods, "Yes, it was during a...bad storm"

Chrom puts his hand under his chin, "I see," he then looks Boss in the eyes, "You have my word that we will try our best to find your missing brothers" he says before extending his hand.

Boss looks at the hand, then to the man. He doesn't look like he's lying, nor does he seem the type. Boss wonders how much a few shepherds, well armed shepherds granted, could really help him find Scorch, Fixer and Sev. Though something tells Boss that this man has much more than meets the eye. With a final look to Marco, who nods, Boss shakes the man's hand, "You got yourself a soldier"

Chrom smiles widely, "Glad to hear it" he says before he takes his hand back, "Do you have any belongings you need to fetch before we depart" he asks.

Boss nods, "Yes, they are in the inn, I'll go get them"

Lissa crosses her arms and sulks, "Sure, he can go to the inn, but I can't" Robin giggles at this.

Boss starts walking towards the inn, "I'll only be a minute sir"

Marco follows him, "I'll h-help you, , sir"

Boss looks to him and smiles, "I'd appreciate it"

Boss and Marco make it to the room where 38's belongings are, which have been undisturbed.

Boss points to the ammo strewn out on the table, "Could you put those...bars in my belt while I put my armor on"

Marco nods excitedly before running to the table, "Okay"

Boss then gets the armor off the table and onto the bed. His armor has certainly seen better days, but it is still functional, he starts putting the armor on while Marco is putting the ammo into the belt.

After a few minutes Marco is done with the ammo just as Boss put on the boots. Marco looks at boss with wide eyes. He looks so cool. While he knows he saw him in his armor before, he was nearly dead, this time the way the orange paint goes so perfectly with the white armor and how effortlessly he's moving in it, just gives a whole new meaning to the term 'knight in shining armor'. After he gets over how cool Boss looks, he starts getting depressed.

Boss notices this, "Something wrong, Marco"

Marco looks to the ground, "It's just...am I ever going to see you again"

This gives Boss pause, would he? The life he has chosen doesn't leave him with a lot of freetime. In all honesty, Boss would likely never be back here. That doesn't leave a good taste in his mouth. 38 then makes his decision and kneels in front of Marco and puts his hand on his shoulder, causing Marco to look him in the eye, "I promise, I will come back here. After all, I have to introduce you to my brothers"

This makes Marco gasp and have a wide smile plastered on his face. 38 then stands back up, grabs his belt, fastens it, grabs the lightsaber, looks on his armor for a place to put it, then decides to put in on the mag lock located on his boot, it's not like he'll use it anytime soon. He then puts the blaster rifle on the mag lock located on his lower back, puts the pistol in its holster on his hip. Boss then grabs the last thing on the table, his helmet. He looks at it with some nostalgia, remembering the day he first received it on Kamino, when they told him he was going to become an elite soldier, when they said that he was to be a commando, when he first met Delta. He puts on the helmet and sighs in content as the glass wasn't cracked at all. He then turns to Marco once more and gives him a thumbs up.

Chrom and the others are waiting just outside the inn, with Lissa saying 'so close yet so far', when they saw a man in marble white armor with orange paint on his upper torso walk out.

Chrom narrows his eyes in confusion, "Boss? Is that you" he asks.

Boss then takes off his helmet to confirm that it is indeed him.

Robin looks impressed, "Whoa, you clean up nice"

Boss lets out a small laugh and puts on the helmet once more, "Thank you"

"Is that everything you needed" Chrom asks, to which Boss nods, "Then let's set off, we should arrive at Ylisstol tomorrow afternoon"

"Right behind you" Boss says.

"BOSS" a small voice yells, causing everyone to turn around and they see Marco and Markus waving goodbye, "We'll miss you"

"Don't be a stranger, you'll always have a home here"

Everyone was smiling as the turned back to the road, except for Boss who snaps a sharp salute as a farewell, then runs to catch up to the others.

Robin looks to 38, "You have good friends"

Boss looks at the people who he has chosen to travel with, Chrom and Frederick are trying to calm an irate Lissa down because 'We were right there, we could have stayed'. He then looks to Robin who is giving him a friendly smile.

Boss sighs, "I suppose I do"

Robin laughs a little, "Sooo...tell me about these brothers of yours"

 **A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE. I am also SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! I didn't mean to go on a hiatus, but school and work and life and excuses excuses. Look, I just want to say how sorry I am for making you people wait. I swear, by granthar's hammer I will not leave these stories unfinished. Also if you think this fight was too easy, I don't really like the idea of Levels written in a story(unless it's a Gamer story) so a Lord who has faced who knows how many bandits, a great knight that is OP for the beginning, a clone commando, and a powerful amnesiac should have no trouble with a few run of the mill bandits. Don't worry I like to make my characters struggle so it will definitely not be a cakewalk for the whole story. Well, This is already going way above my last chapter, so for now I bid you farewell and see you in the next chapter. Remember to review as they make me feel nice. PEACE!**


End file.
